1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As integration of a semiconductor device increases, a design rule of components of the semiconductor device may decrease. Device isolation characteristics may be degraded due to leakage current between components of the semiconductor devices.